


Don't

by BubbaKnowlton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Force Ghosts, M/M, mentions of creepy old Snoke lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Anakin watches over his grandson and sometimes he wishes he could just tell him he's making a huge mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another oldie that I don't know what I was aiming for with lmao

**Don't**

Anakin Skywalker had been watching over his grandson since the day the boy had been born. Whenever he could, he would peer from beyond to watch over him. He watched him grow, watched him train, watched him be manipulated by Snoke, unable to do anything. He watched him destroy the jedi temple, killing his fellow padawans and running to the dark side, calling for him. Anakin couldn't answer, Snoke had blocked him out. While Kylo begged for Darth Vader to reply, begged for his guidance, it was Snoke who sometimes answered under a disguise, leading him farther and farther from the light. It made Anakin want to scream, to scream and force his descendent to go back where he belonged.

He always listened when Kylo knelt before his old helmet and asked for advice, spilt his worries. He always answered, even if the boy -now a man, couldn't hear him. Always tried to warn him against the path he was marching down, that he didn't want him to complete what Darth Vader had started, what he had _ended_.

"Grandfather... I still feel that call to the light! Help me! How can I get rid of it? It's agony..." Anakin wanted to yell at him to embrace it, to let it wash away the darkness that was so close to consuming him. "Even after I killed Han Solo it still hasn't gone away! It didn't make me any stronger! All my training, nothing has banished it! Please, Grandfather, help me!"

Of course, as he gave an answer he knew Kylo wouldn't be able to hear him. But before Anakin could finish more than two words, Kylo continued. He curled up on himself, "I... I think I have an idea of what to do. I'm not sure- I don't know why but I believe it may work. It will be difficult Grandfather, but I have to try and vanquish this light within me." He straightened up again. He looked nervous. "The General here, the one I've told you about, Hux." Oh yes, Anakin knew all about the man that Kylo complained about constantly, was infuriated with, hated. "He's so full of darkness...it's amazing. He doesn't even have to try, the light would never touch him. I want that, if I spend more time with him I'm _sure_ he could help me get rid of the pull."

Anakin had a vague idea of where this was going and he was trying to tell him, "Kylo no, _no_ , that man is not good for you. Don't you dare-"

"He's so aggravating! I don't understand why I think about him so much, that little sycophant doesn't _deserve_ to be in my head, to get a reaction out of me! He has no right to get me so riled up. He hates me too, for no reason! He's hated me since the day we met and yet I just can't stop thinking about him!"

The door to his quarters slid open and the both of them looked over. ' _Speak of the devil..._ ' Anakin thought seeing it was Hux who had walked in. The redhead looked furious, as always whenever he came to yell at Kylo.

"Ren! Stop shouting about how much you hate me for all the crew to hear to that disgusting helmet. The troopers can here your blithering, and it better stop. If you have something to say about me, come and say it to my face." His words were precise and harsh. "I expect this behavior to cease or else I will be mentioning this incident to Leader Snoke."

"You wouldn't!"

"I won't tolerate nonsense on my ship, Ren." With that, Hux turned and left, leaving Kylo staring wistfully at where he once stood. Kylo shook his head to bring himself back to reality and stood up, fists clenching. Anakin sighed. Kylo wasn't going to get anywhere with befriending Hux if they only acted like that together.

**Author's Note:**

> does Kylo seduce Hux or not??? who knows lmao not me


End file.
